And So We Meet Again
by Fanna Girl
Summary: Sequel to Life Hates Me. Max, Elle and Cami have a good life with their new sisters, new fighting reps, more guys liking them. But yet Max is still heart broken. What happens for Max when old flames come to campus? Fax, Anny, Cazzy! Rated T for safe-T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Anna Ride is here, with the sequel you've all been waiting for! This, of course, is just a prologue to get you into the story. I know the characters are OOC, so NOBODY flame me about that. If you do I'll put you on my bad list with Lissa, Brigid, A certain Otter Man, Sam, Dylan and Jeb. Ari was taken off after he proved himself worthy. And when I rule they world these peoples will PAAAAAY!**

**Max: That's not creepy at all...**

**Disclaimer: Anna doesn't own The Flock or any MR related things or Chrisy. Chrisy and JP do. **

**CLAIMER: Anna owns Anna, The Librarian, The Rush Leader, Sorority Sister Characters, Cami, Elle, Jaques, Ryan, any songs sung by Stolen Away, which she owns as well, and Neveah. (Pronounced NEVA!)**

** Me: YAY! MY LIST IS GROWING! :D**** TAKE THAT, DOUBTERS!**

**Lypso: She's on a sugar high.**

**Tami: A really bad one.**

**Anna: It's true.**

**Neveah: We should get on with it before she embarrasses herself further.**

**Jaques: Probably, Bella. **

**Ryan: Did you just call her hot?**

**Lina: You're so DUMB, Ryan. He called her beautiful.**

**Cami: Yes, Missoure.**

**Elle: Stop showing off. You got rid of your French accent a while back.**

**Roara: Idiots. As they were TRYING to say, low and behold, the Prologue. **

Prologue:

**Max's POV**

"_Max." Fang's warm, peppermenty and cinnamony breath washing over me as he whispered my name into my ear, over and over. I smiled and suddenly snapped my arms around his neck and pulling him onto the bed._

"_Hiya, there." Fang said, amusement hiding in his emotionless eyes as my big brown eyes peeked out at him from under the comforter our faces close, but his head still outside of the comforter. _

_I just continued staring at him, eyes glazed in sleep. Then my brain woke up and I realized I was inches away from my totally hot, totally kissable boyfriend and popped out, kissing him full on the lips and feeling the usual sparks. _

_He was surprised for a minute before I felt him smirk against my lips as his arms wound around my waist and pulling me closer. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him more deeply. _

"_Hi." I whispered back, breathing heavily with a grin on my face after we pulled apart. Fang chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his chest, his arms still around me. _

_Everything was perfect and then I- _

* * *

><p>My watch buzzed like it always did when it struck a new hour. I groaned, waking up in my study carousel, yawning and snapping my books closed, as well as my laptop. "Holy Shnitzal! I'm gonna be late!" I cried, glad the librarian knew me and didn't care.<p>

I ran to my car, swearing in French the whole way, picking up my messenger bag and books on my way out. I buckled myself in and turned on the car, pulling it into reverse and pulling out of the campus parking lot.

After putting the car into drive and going a little faster then the speed limit, I turned on the radio to calm my nerves. To my utter happiness, our college station came on.

Some cool chick named Neveah ruled it, and always talked about good music and things that actually matter. Cami and Elle love her, too, considering she plays our music for three hours everyday.

* * *

><p><em>Chrisy and Anna would love her, too…<em> I thought sadly as I pulled into my Sorority's driveway and running out. Cami and Elle were steaming in the doorway, eyes twitching and feet tapping.

"Sorry, late study night." I apologized, looking at the step, which was suddenly very interesting. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get in! We need to check out new pledges!" Cami said, ushering me inside, French accent still strong.

My Sorority Sisters cheered as I walked in and I smiled at them, waving. I was the most popular Greek girl on campus. Or, according to everyone, in the district.

"Look who finally shows up!" Caroline says in her Southern accent, grinning, ruining her fake annoyance. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

Caroline looked just like Angel, but two years older than me. Lina had been like my Big Sister and taken me in, teaching me the ways of Greek Campus and how to be a Gamma Beta Theta.

I laughed as Cami, Elle, Roara and the other Sisters hugged me, too. I heard a cough and they let go and I turned to see two people I wished to never see again.

"Maximum Martinez. Gained a few pounds, I see. No wonder Fang started dating that skinny Maya chick." Lissa sneered and Brigid tried, and failed, to smirk behind her. I was about to punch when Lina stopped my fist.

"Gamma, greater than the rest, Beta, better than the best, Theta, with all of us whooshing the air out of that *itch's chest!" She sang quietly in my ear and I smirked, putting my fist down. Lissa smirked and I crossed my arms, eyes narrowed as I smirked back.

"Because no mister or blister messes with our sister." I finished and my new family pounced on them, causing them to shriek in shock and pain. "Now you see why to join our sorority. Not only do you get good jobs, but you have a new addition to your family, ready to stand up for you whenever it is needed. Questions?" I announced to the pledges.

"Aren't you our age?" A girl with golden curls, tan skin and big, innocent turquoise eyes asked, leaning against a wall. I shrugged, smirking. "Graduated from high school early with Elle and Cami, who are somewhere in that pile of girls. Another question, but this time about the house?"

"What do you stand for?" An Asian girl with a British accent asked, looking at her toenails before glancing up at me for a second. "We stand for family, friendship, memories and good futures. Unlike the Beta guys across the street, who stand for partying, getting wasted and trying to get us here in Gamma to go out with them."

The rushes all murmured 'Burrrrrn' with grins on their faces. I knew a Beta guy was behind me (most likely Brad, who was trying to go out with me) and I did a back flip, making them gasp. Then I pushed him out easily with my foot and a booming smile.

"The key word being _trying_." I said with a smirk. "All Gammas learn to do that in their Fresh year. It's to show the guys we're not Barbies, obviously, and for self defense against creepers."

"And," I looked at my watch, "that's all the rush time we have with you today! I hope to see some of you at the rush party!" I said with a smirk as my Sisters finally got off of the two red heads I despised, hair ruffled and all over the place.

"Bye, have a great rush! Make sure to carry pepperspray!" I called out the door after all of the girls were gone. Then I shut the door and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go and listen to Neveah's station. Bye." I said, blowing my hair out of my face and running up the white spiral staircase to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"I can't believe it! She's here! And she's popular! It's really hard to imagine an of it! I mean, Max, in a Sorority? That's amazing!" The girl's British friend nudged her as their Rushing guide looked at them annoyedly. "Bloody shut your trap!" She hissed and her kind, beautiful best friend rolled her eyes.

"It is hard to believe, you have to admit it, guys." She said to the golden haired girl and her British Pessimist of a friend. "Your right, but I don't want have bleeding ears." The Brit replied and The African American huffed, but shut up.

The golden haired girl smiled, looking off into the distance. "Now all we have to do is get them in the same room together…" She trailed off. "Who?" A deep voice whispered in her ear and her blood ran cold. She turned to smile at Fang, glaring at him.

"Go to your Rush party before they catch you, you nosy Parker. Shoo, shoo." She said, pushing him around the corner to the Beta house group. He popped his head back around the corner and winked before disappearing again.

"And that's going to be hard." Angel Williams said to her friends, Anna Dwyer, Chrisy Bza and Nudge Williams (her friend but not relative).

Max almost fell off of her loft bed when she heard the latest addition to Neveah's station: "Nick, is it? The new Beta Pledge?" Nev asked and I heard a familiar deep voice who's owner was most definitely smirking correct her: "Actually, it's Fang."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is my sad attempt at a prologue for my sequel. DON'T KILL ME! AHHH!<strong>

**~Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**I messed up last chapter: Brad is actually Ryan, but I had thought of naming him Brad and so I typed Brad. **

** Anna: ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and that last disclaimer was for the whole story. **

**Me: Thank you for explaining that, Anna.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

I nearly fell off of my bed at the sound of His voice. "WHAT THE HECK?" I shouted at the radio, eyes wide and twitching. I heard pounding footsteps and my sisters ran in, looking ready to kill. When they saw nothing was wrong, they shot me a confused look and I pointed to the radio, still shaking. "It's him. He's here." Their eyes widened and they all gasped. "Not..." I nodded solemnly.

"Fang."

* * *

><p>After about four hours of all of us planning revenge, my phone rang. I answered it immediately, looking apologetically at my sisters. "The future world leader here." I said, sliding down the stair rail to the kitchen. "Hey, Max." I nearly dropped the phone, grinding my teeth. "How did you get this number?" I growled and he chuckled. "Your dad." I glared at everything in my sights.<p>

"Then what do you want?" I said subtly and he chuckled again, making me want to punch his lights out. "A date." My glare intensified as I laughed coldly. "Never gonna happen." This time he laughed, but it sounded like those creepers from horror movies. "Yes it will, Max. Yes it will." I felt a bit of fear ignite in my stomach before laughing again.

"In your dreams, Dylan." And with that I ended the call, heart beating erratically. "This is gonna be an interesting year." I muttered to myself, getting out some cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

I looked around Beta, smiling. "This is definitely the house for me." I said, looking at my brochure again before looking out the window at Gamma, smiling even wider if possible. My brother wrapped an arm around my shoulder and grinned, looking around with me. "This is my little brother, a legend and a hot ticket. Now, we must test him." He told the others and I grinned as they cheered.

"Go into Gamma and seek their leader." I nodded, going out, my head high. The door was open and the girls were all tackling someone. All except one. _Max?_ I thought and grinned, going up behind her. _Their leader. _Then she attacked. I didn't know the moves but it hurt and got me out of the door, running back to Ryan and the others.

"He has met the Great Maximum Martinez." Ryan announced and they all cheered for me again. "Good job, Dylan."

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I sighed at my break on the air and Neveah laughed. "I get it. Hard to cope to being famous." She said with a cocky grin. She had Texas tan skin, violet eyes and glow-in-the-dark green hair. "That's not it." I said and she tapped her chin in fake thought. "Girl problems?" I nodded, smirking.

"I get that a lot. Especially since Cami, Elle and Max became Gammas. All of the guys spoon over them. You'd think they were pieces of meat." That caught my attention. "Maximum Martinez?" I asked and she nodded, half smiling, eyes lit up in interest. "Yeah. You listen to them, too?" She asked and I nodded.

"Max is my ex." I told her and she smirked. "So you're the one those songs are about. Nice to finally meet the mystery man. Hey, here's one of those songs now. Librarian, turn it up!" She caught my amused look and she shrugged. "We don't have enough money for someone else so we use the Librarian." I nodded in understanding as the music came on.

_The rain is falling._

_The rain is calling._

_As I cry by the window sill._

_Each tear feeling like it could kill._

_Your tries,_

_To look into my eyes,_

_And get me to see,_

_It's me,_

_Not her._

_Well, the wind, is loud,_

_And I see the crowd,_

_But I'm standing tall,_

_Over all._

_It's this part that kills me._

_It's this part I can't stand to see._

_Because you always let me down._

_I can't stand not having you 'round._

_Can't you see?_

_This is me._

_I can't be _

_What you want me_

_To be._

_I'm on my own._

_You've thrown_

_Me off course._

_And I've knocked you off your high horse. _

_La la la-_

I couldn't listen to it anymore. I walked out, slamming the doors behind me. People tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. It was too painful. Knowing she hated me. It was too painful knowing she was out there and forgetting me.

_And now we're on the same campus._

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I sat on my balcony railing, thinking, as Neveah announced Fang had left. I sighed as it started to rain, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it.

_Fang and I were on the same campus._

That means drama would ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I know it's unusually short, but I needed for you to get a little further into it.<strong>

**RNR. Flames are mean but I except them. Remember; I do have feelings.**

**~Anna Ride**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**All you need to know is that-Wait. Did you just do what you think you did?**

**YOU SKIPPED AHEAD, DIDN'T YOU? Well, then. That was mean. That hurt me. That killed me. I am now dead. I just wanted to let you know I wrote the songs, cause I write that I do and you **

**Never.**

**Ever.**

**Ever.**

**Listen.**

**How do I know this? Because I'm getting reviews about it. It hurts that you don't red my Author's Notes. And it's cruel. Anyways, this is the chapter where Max and Fang finally meet face-to-face, in Max POV the whole of the chapter.**

Chapter 3

**MAX POV**

I sat down in the library and smiled, closing my eyes and leaning back on my chair. _Finally...The college day is over..._I thought with a grin. **(A/N I'm not in college, so I don't know how to write about it. Anyone who IS in college, review or pm to make my writing better!)**

"This seat taken?" _Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhh heeeeeck no. _I thought, eyes peeping open before scrunching shut again. _Ohhhh yes...Ohhhhh yes_...I thought in terror before mentally slapping myself. _I'M MAXIMUM FREAKING MARTINEZ! I AM NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!_

"Yes. As is every seat in a ten yard perimeter from my seat." I heard him chuckle and I opened my eyes for a second to see him leaning on the desk in front of me. I relished in his smell, almost melting before mentally beating myself up. I was so busy being mental I almost didn't hear him.

"By whom?" Ooh, great grammar! AHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW MAXIMUM CHARLOTTE ARCH ANNALISE MARIA MARISOLE ROSE MARTINEZ!

"People that weren't genetic mistakes that God wishes to take back or send back to h-e-double loser where they were born." I stated bluntly and he chuckled again, but I could tell he was a little pained by my comments.

WELL HE DESERVES IT THAT GOOD FOR NOTING -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- (Repeat the beeps for thirty minutes...)! HE -BEEP- CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- (Repeat beeps for three hours...) ON OUR FREAKING ANNIVERSARY AFTER DRINKING AT A PARTY!

"Hmmm...What about genetic gods that makes all the angels drool and marvel as he walks by?" He shot back and I let a small smile peep through. _That's the guy I remember..._

"Where may this man be?" I teased and I opened my eyes, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Well, you first met him in your dreams, but then he came to campus and is right in front of you to say that he missed you and was very, very sorry for being stupid because he was thinking about a bad time in his life when the girl of his dreams screamed at him and he could tell she still didn't trust him, and so he drank some root beer that was spiked and he was all emo in his room until the day said girl left when he tried to catch her before she went on the plane and then the plane took off and he hasn't seen her in what? Two years? And now he finds out she's a hit singer and is somehow more gorgeous than ever."

"Wow." I said and he looked a little hopeful. "That's too bad for him. He's still a heartbreaker, though, and that girl probably will never trust him again. Pity, ain't it?" I said icily, getting my stuff and going.

"Wait! Max!" He called and I looked back into his emotionless eyes that only I could tell were overflowing with regret and sadness and love. "Yes?" I spat.

He took a deep breath. "Mr. Caminelli says we have to sing that duet that we were going to sing on the beach that day..." He trailed off and I laughed bitterly.

"I see hanging with Maya got a little more talk into your system and a little less -BEEP-." Then my brain prosessed the words...

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>I charged up to Mr. C's desk and slapped my hand on it, hard, eyes blazing. "Why the freak did you tell ITthat we were to sing a <em>love-freaking-duet <em>on the _freaking college radio_?" I demanded and he flinched before speaking in strong, normal tones.

"Because you both have the emotion, the song and the talent. Now, please Max, understand that I am NOT asking you to forgive him for what he did to you, but I am asking for you to hear him out." I growled at him, eyes narrowed.

_Everyone _knew about us_. _

"I already did. And it was nothing but a -BEEP- load of -BEEP." I ground out and he sighed, taking off his reading glasses.

"Max. You ARE GOING to sing this song with him. It is one of your final grades. You need to be able to sing with someone you despise to make it in showbiz. END. OF. DISCUSSION."

I let out a sound of frustration. "Fine. But don't forget-you asked for the soap opera to come. You'd better have some popcorn ready." I threatened and stalked out to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

><p>I screamed into my pillow as Cami and Elle walked in. "Whats wrong, Cherrie?" Elle asked in soft tones. "Yeah, we thought we heard a dying elephant in here. Wondered what you were testing the pain you were going to inflict on YOU KNOW WHO."<p>

I heard an 'oomph!' and guessed that Elle had elbowed Cami in the stomach, making me chuckle. "It's not funny." Cami muttered and I grinned, flipping over to my side so I was facing them, elbow propping up my head as I laughed.

"It kinda is." I murmured to myself to get a gasp and a whack from a pillow in response. "OW! CAMI!" I screamed, laughing, and whacking her back, jumping off of my loft and landing on my feet.

"Oh, it's on!" I announced and we circled each other, poker faces on.

And then she attacked.

"Wrong move." I said, side stepping so that she hit Elle, who gasped as it hit her in the face before she glared down at Cami and picking up her own pillow and whacking her back.

And so the pillow fight began.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Girls really have pillow fights? Good to know..." Oh my god...Only one guy can be that perverted...<p>

"IGGY!" I screamed, dropping my pillow and ducking under Cami's pillow mid-hit to jump into his arms, hugging him. "I've missed you, you whizzock! How is it going with Anna? What about Gazzy and Ells? Ooh, and has Chrisy started going out with one guy for long periods of time?"

My new friends looked a little left out as I hounded Iggy with questions and I felt a twinge of guilt. They knew that they could never be as special to me as the kids here in the states. Because they might have been there for me in France after Fang, but they weren't there as I went through everything that I did.

"Oh, Cami, Elle, this is Iggy, Iggy, this is Camille and Gabrielle, my friends from Paris." I introduced, shooting the girls sorry looks. They smirked and I paled.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Iggy." They started and Iggy looked suspicous. "Ha ha!" I laughed nervously, shoving my friends out of the door. "These two are mentally insane all the Paris lights got to them...Ha ha..." I apologized, closing the door behind the protesting girls.

"So, why're you here? Isn't it still rush?" I asked, sitting next to him on my extra bunk, looking at his serious expression warily.

"We need to talk."

Oh, joy. Just what every girl wants to hear...

Not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D And if you didn't, talk to MRFA about that! She'd be happy to reason with you, I'm sure...<strong>

**~Anna**


	4. SNEAK PEEK! NEW WRITER ON STORY!

**OKAY, SO, YOU ALL ARE ABOUT TO KILL ME BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A REAL UPDATE.**

**But it kinda is.**

**You see, I have NO IDEAS for this story.**

**NONE.**

**ZIP.**

**NADA.**

**And I feel guilty.**

**SO, ANNYBANANY IS FINISHING IT! YAYYYYY!**

**Go and look it up, please!**

**She's just starting off again where I left off, so, you'd don't have to reread everything.**

**Though, you'll probably need to to remember what the heck HAPPENED before this...*Blush.***

**SNEAK PEEK OF HER STORY:**

**MAX POV**

Oh, great...You haven't seen one of your best friends for six months and the first thing they want to do is _talk,_like legit talk.

_Oh great, here we go_, I thought. I have no clue why, but this really set me off. Just cuz ya know? I have this like sixth sense where I know when something bad is about to happen...I guess it just comes with the entire Maximum Martinez package huh?

From the look on Iggy's face I was assumming it had to do with the breakup between me and Fang and getting us back together. Hahaha, well too bad for him, because it wasn't gonna happen! I may write songs about him and his smile might..._just might_... still make me swoon, but that doesn't mean I would be stupid enough to come back to _that_.

**~AAANNNNAA RIIIIDE**


	5. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
>Anna<strong>


End file.
